In recent years, attending with the rapid development in smart handheld devices, people spent more and more time on internet and also generated more and more electronic data each day. Meanwhile, people gradually changed the habit of storing electronic data in the terminal device to storing electronic data to the remote server such that the amount of electronic data would not be restricted by the storing module in the terminal device and the data can be effectively reserved.
As mentioned, because people are gradually used to store data in cloud, hardware providers are looking for servers with higher performance. However, a server is usually integrated with a large number of storing apparatuses in order to provide a huge storing space. In addition, the server needs a safe and steady space to make sure to an effective operation. Because of above mentioned limitations, in consideration of space allocation for a server, it is demanded to use the smallest space for generating the most efficient storing space.
However, because the storing apparatuses of the server in present are closely arrayed, if there has the demand to maintain, change or expand the electronic device, the entire server needs to be tiered down for doing such operation, which is quite inconvenient for the user and efficiency is low.